Soy un idiota enamorado
by CardCaptorUchiha
Summary: Al carajo con esto si les interesa o tienen curiosidad con el titulo entren no me enojo lean la historia espero que les guste ¡Aye!
1. Capitulo 1

**Hola **

**Es mi primera vez hacienda un fic que no sea sasusaku la pareja Gruvia me gusta mucho así que dije porque no, espero les guste hice varios cambios.**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Los personajes de fairy tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

**El apellido de Juvia se cambiara por Conbolt, el de Jellar Loxar.**

**OCC en la mayoría de los personajes**

**Vocabulario soez**

_**Flash Back**_

**Cambio de escena **

**-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- **

"**Pensamientos" **

**Más adelante lemon**

El instituto fairy tail era el más importante y reconocido de todo la cuidad de magnolia sus excelentes profesores, sus instalaciones una buena y amplia cafetería con cualquier cantidad de patillos deliciosos para el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena , una piscina para aquellos que les gustara la natación o simplemente para pasar el rato una enorme biblioteca, un gimnasio un poco más grande que la biblioteca, y muchas aulas repartidas por distintos sectores de la A que eran los alumnos de primer año hasta la E que eran los alumnos de último año, aparte los dormitorios separados ala oeste el de las mujeres y ala este el de los hombres agrupadas cuatro alumnos por dormitorio con su armario y baño propio, enfrente de este importante instituto está junto con su padre y su pequeño hermanito juvia conbolt que gracias a sus calificaciones ella y de su hermano, su padre había hecho de todo para que la aceptaran, para él lo más importante eran sus hijos y quería un gran futuro el que sus padres no pudieron darle

-Papá enserio quieres que entre aquí –

-Si juvia quiero un gran futuro para ustedes-

-Papá esto es de gente rica en el colegio que íbamos estábamos bien-

-Lo sé pero no enseñan las tantas cosas que aprenderás aquí por favor hija vamos –

-Por mi está bien papá este lugar es enorme me gusta mucho-dijo el pequeño pelinegro de solo doce años

-Vez hasta tu hermano quiere vamos te están esperando-dijo haciendo cara de corderito

-Ash está bien vamos-dijo entrando

-Si-

-Además hicimos un largo viaje para llegar aquí-

-Si padre ese dinero lo hubiéramos ahorrado lo necesitamos sabes que soy muy buena trabajando y no me descuido de mis estudios-

-Lo sé mi niña pero quiero que sean unos profesionales y ayuden a este viejo-dijo viendo a sus hijos con una sonrisa

-Jmm y a donde exactamente dijeron que teníamos que entrar-su padre macao y su hermano eran todo para ella después de lo que hizo el por ella sentía que le debía mucho

-A la dirección para que les den sus uniformes-

-Y eso donde esta papá esto es muy grande-

-Jejeje buena pregunta-

-Genial lo bueno es que hay muchas personas podemos preguntarle alguna no-

-Si ve hermanita-

-¿¡Que yo porque!?-

-Por ser la mayor-

-Ash bueno-dijo caminando hacia una peli celeste que se encontraba con un grupo de chicas-emm disculpen-

-Si-

-Hola bueno quería preguntarles donde queda la dirección….-

-Eres nueva-a interrumpió una peli negra

-Si mucho gus….-

-Becada o de familia prestigiosa-

-Ultear-regaño una chica con un lindo cabello color escarlata

-Becada-

-Uy no me alejo no se me vallan a pegar los piojos-dijo yéndose tocándose el pelo asustada

-"¿Qué le pasa a esa chica? Piojos los tendrá ella"-

-Disculpa a ultear tiene un problema con las clases sociales como muchos aquí-

-Oh no te preocupes, si me ayudaras-

-Claro mira de aquí ve recto hasta el final ahí veras dos entradas ve a la derecha al final esta la dirección-

-Gracias adiós-

-Nos vemos pronto-dijeron ambas chicas despidiéndose

-Si-

-¿Hiciste amigas hermana?-pregunto el niño corriendo hasta llegar a ella

-No lo sé romeo tal vez no vaya a encajar aquí-

-Claro que si hermana eres bonita, buena estudiante y no te metes en problemas excepto si es por mi solo has amigos, si a los dos nos cuesta más a ti-dijo con una sonrisa

-No te burles enano-dijo revolviéndole el cabello

-No juv me despeinas-

-Te dijeron donde estaba la dirección-

-Si papá vamos-

Así llegaron hasta la dirección y valla que era grande en la entrada los recibió la secretaria muy amable que los hizo pasar a la oficina del director makarov un señor un tanto bajo de avanzada edad pero con mucha energía les había dado la bienvenida sus horarios de clase y numero de dormitorio y las reglas y les dijo que su secretaria cana les daría sus uniformes en dos horas daba inicio la ceremonia de entrada a clases

-Papá porque no dijiste que tenias que pagar un veinte por ciento de las becas-

-Porque sabía que te enojarías-

-Y como no-

-Solo es un veinte hija-

-Es un cuarenta la mía y la de romeo papa no dejemos a romeo aquí se ve que le gusta yo me voy contigo y pagaremos los dos juntos lo de romeo-

-No juvia escucha yo quiero esto para ustedes quiero que tengan lo mejor se que no tenemos mucho dinero pero por eso trabajo duro ya les dije quiero que sean profesionales sabes que los quiero mucho es hora que disfrutes un poco no trabajes mi niña eso déjamelo a mí sí-

-Está bien papá -

-Cuida de tu hermano-

-Si lo hare-

-Aquí están sus uniformes tres cuando se ensucien solo llévenlo a la lavandería-

-Gracias señorita-

-Dime cana-

-Gracias cana-

-Es hora de que me valla-

-Si ten cuidado papá -

-Lo tendré les mandare cartas-

-Si ah papá ten-dijo juvia sacando un monedero de su bolso

-No eso es tuyo-

-Tómalo papá quiero que lo tomes no es mucho pero de llevara a casa y tal vez de alcance para una hamburguesa-

-Gracias hija adiós romeo y hazle caso a tu hermana estudia mucho pórtate bien-dijo dándole un beso en la frente para hacer lo mismo con juvia

-Si papá -

-Bien adiós-dijo saliendo ellos se quedaron viendo la puerta sí que extrañarían a su padre

-Bien hermanito hay que buscar los dormitorios disculpa cana me podrías decir como llego a ellos-

-Claro juvia sigue recto ahí llegaras a los dormitorios oeste la de mujeres y este la de los hombres-

-Gracias vamos romeo-

-Si hermana gracias cana-

Así se fueron cada uno por su lado debían cambiarse quedaron de verse en diez minutos en la entrada de los dormitorios para ir juntos a conocer un el instituto, juvia llego a su dormitorio habían cuatro camas las primeras dos eran separadas por la ventana que estaba en medio y las otras por la puerta era bastante espacioso cuatro roperos pero como ella casi no tenia ropa le iba a sobrar mucho espacio dos de las camas ya eran ocupadas por lo que decidió quedarse con la cama junto a la ventana dejo sus cosas las guardo y se dirigió al baño a cambiarse su uniforme era bonito lo único que no le gustaba era esa falda ocho dedos arriba de su rodilla si ocho los había contado no le gustaba enseñar sus piernas la falda era negra la blusa blanca sobre ella un chaleco negro arriba al lado derecho el símbolo del instituto fairy tail se coloco sus botas negras bajas odiaba los tacones no los había estrenado eran nuevos ella y su padre ahorraron el dinero para comprarlos ,se recogió su cabello azul ondulado en una colita de medio lado y salió encontrándose con dos chicas conocidas

-Hola de nuevo tú eres nuestra compañera de cuarto-

-Eh si hola soy juvia conbolt perdón por no presentarme antes-

-Tranquila es tu primera vez aquí no-

-Si-

-Pues bienvenida soy levy mcgarden-

-Y yo soy erza scarlet-

-Un gusto en conocerlas fueron de mucha ayuda antes-

-Eso no fue nada-

-Y dime en que año vas-pregunto la peli escarlata

-En cuarto-

-Nosotras igual podríamos estar en la misma aula-

-No les incomoda que yo sea becada-

-No todos somos iguales pero como te dijo levy algunos tienen problemas con las clases sociales-

-Y no hay algo que lo impida-

-Por mas que les hables no te harán caso la mayoría de los becados no aguanta los insultos y se van-

-Eso es triste y que hay de director-

-Es que ellos no dicen porque se van-

-¿Los amenazan?-pregunto asustada que tan lejos pueden llegar personas así

-No lo sé supongo que sí-

-¡Santo Dios pasaron más de diez minutos mi hermano!-grito viendo su reloj para después salir corriendo

-¡Espera juvia!-gritaron las chicas corriendo tras su nueva amiga

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

-¡Eres un maldito mocoso imbécil que no ves por dónde vas!-gritaba un peli negro de ojos grises tenia su camisa mojada de jugo de naranja la mancha amarilla en su camisa nueva

-Ya te eh dicho que lo siento tenía prisa y….-cuanto más tenía que disculparse con ese chico y donde estaba su hermana

-¡No tienes escusa maldito mocoso esto lo pagaras!-dijo agarrándolo de la camisa golpeándolo contra la pared para darle un golpe

-¡Oye que te pasa déjalo!-grito la peli azul apartando bruscamente a ese chico de su hermano-¡Que te pasa eres un salvaje!

-¡Quítate estúpida ese mocoso me las paga!-

-¡A mi me respetas no me conoces para que me trates así!-grito enojada-que te hizo mi hermano para que quieras golpearlo-

-Ese enano me tiro el jugo encima-

-Romeo porque hiciste eso-

-No hermana fue un accidente yo venía corriendo porque dijiste en diez minutos y cuando doble no lo vi y por accidente el jugo de rego en su camisa ya me disculpe y aun quiere pegarme-

-Oye el ya se disculpo y este asunto no es para hacer tal aborto solo es una camisa-

-Pues tienes que saber que esta camisa no es como la que tú usas tela cualquiera la que yo tengo es una tela fina y única ahora tiene una mancha de jugo gracias a ese mocoso-

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices ese mocoso como tú lo llamas es mi hermano-

-Eres muy contestona que no sabes quién soy-

-Pues no y ni quiero saberlo solo eres un engreído caprichoso-

-Hmp soy Gray fullbuster millonario mi familia porta mucho dinero a esta escuela-

-Pues si eres tan millonario comparte otra camisa con permiso-dijo llevándose a romeo detrás de ella sus amigas

-Jajajajaja esa chica me gusta su actitud-dijo un peli rosa simpático buen chico mejor amigo de gray juntos desde que entraron a primer año

-Cállate natsu ella va aprender a respetarme-dijo serio

-Gray-decía melosamente la pelinegra

-Ultear-

-Que frio eres porque tienes esa cara y que le paso a tu camisa-

-Un accidente con una peli azul y su hermano-se burlo su mejor amigo

-Peli azul uy no será la becada esa que entro hoy-

-Si era peli azul ojos azules también-

-Y era bonita por cierto-agrego loke un guapo chico peli café le hacía competencia a gray ya que muchas chicas gustaban de el

-¿Bonita? Jajajajaja no me hagas reír loke-

-Psls que tienes miedo que ya hay chicas más bonitas y con mejor actitud que tu ultear no se lucy se está poniendo muy bonita ahhh y levy también hay no hay que olvidar a mira, lisanna, erza y la chica nueva está muy bonita-dijo molestándola él y ultear nunca se llevaron bien si se la soportaba era por sus amigos

-Eres un idiota loke ahhh-grito dándole una mirada de de voy a ahogar con la almohada mientras duermas

-Becados ni siquiera deberían admitirlos, esa becada la va a pasar muy mal-

….

Continuara

**Y que les pareció si les gusto pueden dejarme un review y como siempre es digo un mis fics perdón por alguna falta de ortografía o algún dedazo por ahí y la descripción de loke la verdad yo le veo el pelo color café si no es ese díganme nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola como están espero que bien estoy de vuela queridos lectores en tres días término mis exámenes y podre seguir con la historia de paso quería agradecerles a:**

**Hilovehs: qué bueno que te guste la historia seguiré trabajando mucho en la narración gracias por tu review**

**Sukima: aquí está el capitulo que te debía y seguirán los demás gracias por tu review**

**nalu gruvia: me encanta que te guste el fic el lemon llegara espero que sea de tu agrado aquí esta lo que te debía gracias por tu review**

**Guest: que genial que te guste el fic igual que la mayora aquí esta lo que te debía gracias por tu review**

**Juviadelasoledad****: gracias por el favorito**

**Gracias de verdad yo siempre eh dicho que sin ustedes los lectores las historias no serian nada soy el tipo de persona que agradece las cosas sin más empecemos.**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Los personajes de fairy tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

**OCC **

**Vocabulario Soez **

_**Flash Back**_

"**Pensamientos"**

**Cambio de escena**

**-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-**

Por los corredores del prestigiado instituto de fairy tail iba una linda chica ce cabellos azules con su pequeño hermano y sus nuevas amigas por su ceño fruncido se podía deducir que estaba molesta y quien no después de ver que ese chico intento hacerle daño a su hermano hubiera preferido quedarse con su padre a entrar en un instituto de niños ricos y mimados

-Juvia cálmate-pidió su hermano

-¡Como quieres que me calme romeo ese niñito rico quiso hacerte daño!-grito colérica

-Pero hermanita mírame estoy bien si-

-Juvia tu hermano tiene razón cálmate ya va empezar la ceremonia de entrada-dijo la peli escarlata

-Está bien pero no quiero que te vuelvas a acercarte a el oíste romeo ni lo vuelvas a ver-

-Si hermana ya vamos a la ceremonia-

-Vamos gracias chicas y perdón por el show que les arme-

-Jajaja no te preocupes juvia alguien tenía que callar a gray de una buena vez-dijo la peli celeste riendo

-Es que de verdad que se cree porque tiene dinero puede tratar a las personas como quiera hmp prefiero ser pobre y humilde que rica y engreída-

-Pero no todos los que tenemos dinero somos así juvia-

-Supongo que no, pero ese chico me hace pensar lo contrario-dijo entrando al gran salón rodeado de muchas sillas

Y la ceremonia dio inicio con las palabras de bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes por parte del director deseándole las mejor suerte en el curso lectivo recordándoles que no solo deben estudiar deben divertirse sin romper las reglas y así fueron llamando los grupos con sus estudiantes con su respectivo profesor para finalizar e ir a los salones respectivos

-Lo sabia nos tocaría juntas-

-Si por suerte siempre vamos a estar juntas verdad chicas-

-Claro juvia vamos al salón gildarts se pone de mal humor si llegamos tarde-

-Hey erza no vino tu amor a la ceremonia-

-Si-suspiro sonrojada-pero nos toco juntos así que tendrá que venir no-

-¿Amor tienes novio erza?-

-¡Que no! Jellal es solo mi mejor amigo-

-Pero te gusta-

-Sí pero erza no le ah dicho nada yo creo que a Jellal también le gusta erza-

-Eso es imposible-

-No lo creo erza eres muy bonita tendré que tener una charla con ese tal Jellal-sonrió juvia viendo a su amiga

-¡Basta!-grito roja

-Jajajaja-

-Quítate becada no vez que me estorbas-dijo una peli negra

-Si anda no se te vallan a pegar mis piojos-se burlo juvia

-Si con piojos ya tenemos suficientes con los becados como tú no son más que pobretones muertos de hambre-

-Sabes prefiero ser pobre que una ricachona engreída como tú con permiso-

-Ash es que por entrar en el instituto ya se andan creyendo de la realeza-

-Y ahora que tanto hablas ultear-

-Ash que aceptaron otro becado puedes creerlo lucy-

-No le veo lo malo ul deja eso de discriminar a las personas por su clase todos tenemos la mismas…-

-Hay lucy si vas a empezar otra vez con eso prefiero que te calles-

-Sabes me canse de tu actitud tal vez la nueva sea mejor amiga que tu-

-Lárgate no te necesito hay personas que piensan igual que yo deberías hacer lo mismo lucy eres una heartifilia-

-¿Si como tu amado gray no? Y ese será mi apellido pero mi madre no me crio de esa forma-

-Hola buenos días alumnos perdón por el retrasó me dieron la lista de otro grupo bueno empecemos ya muchos me conocen soy gildarts su profesor general espero que nos llevemos bien veo caras nuevas así que quiero que se presenten tu el chico de cabello gris-

-Ehm hola me llamo lyon vastia vengo del instituto Lamia Scale-

-Wou oye ese es un buen instituto porque te cambiante a fairy tail-

-Tuve problemas así que mis padres decidieron cambiarme-

-Haya bien lyon puedes sentarte tú la peli azul-

-Bueno…-

Toc Toc Toc

-Adelante-

-Con permiso profesor-

-Que son estas horas de llegar fullbuster-

-"Fullbuster que hice para merecer esto eh el niñito engreído en mi clase"-pensó viendo al pelinegro

-Un incidente con un mocoso y jugo-dijo viendo a juvia esta le mando una mirada de odia

-"Maldito lo hace al propio"-

-No me interesan sus escusas fullbuster siéntese interrumpió a su compañera-

-Como si fuera muy importante la becada-

-Señor fullbuster sabe que no tolero las personas que hacen distinciones de clases sociales si no quiere quedar castigado haga silencio-

-Como sea-

-Siga señorita-

-Como decía bueno me llamo juvia conbolt vengo de phantom lord-

\- ¿Phantom lord disculpe señorita donde es eso?-

-Es un pequeño instituto haya en mi pueblo la educación es buena pero no tienen muchos recursos así que mi padre decidió matricularme aquí para que saliera mejor preparada-

-Entiendo bueno lyon y juvia espero que fairy tail sea de su agrado esfuércense mucho como ya les dije no tolero las personas que hacen distinciones de clases sociales, las llegadas tardes espero solamente cinco minutos mas no se quedaran afuera y perderán la clase, las tareas las quiero puntuales nada de escusas bien me dieron una lista también de los lugares que deben ocupar estos no se cambiaran se los digo de una vez bien levántense para acomodarlos-

-De acuerdo-respondieron algunos

-Así va primera fila primer campo ah lo olvide hombres a la derecha mujeres a la izquierda natsu drangneel y lucy heartifilia segundo campo loke jamada y lisanna Strauss tercer campo bisca connell y laxus dreyar bien alumnos a sus asientos-

-Si profesor-

-Siguiente fila primer campo gray fullbuster y….-

-Nos tocara juntos gray claro la perfección es así-

-Pues se equivoca señorita milkovich juvia conbolt es la compañera de asiento de gray-

-¡QUE!-gritaron los tres mencionados

-Con la becada-

-Si señor fullbuster y está castigado ya se lo había advertido-

-Como sea-

-"Hoy no es mi día uuhh me tendré que aguantar a el niñito creído"-

-Segundo campo elfam y mirajane Strauss-

-Hermanito nos toco juntos-dijo con alegría la hermosa chica de largo cabellos blancos

-No me interrumpan mas-aviso gildarts con una vena en la frente-tercer campo gajeel redfox y levy mc garden a sus asientos alumnos sigamos-dijo ya sentados los de la segunda fila- por ultimo tercera fila primer campo lyon vastia y ultear milkovich segundo campo Jellal loxar y erza scarlet y tercer campo alzack connell y evergreen dreyar a sentarse alumnos bueno empecemos la primera clase saquen su libro de biología-

Así pasaron las clases de estudiar las estructuras de las células animal y vegetal, aprenderse la tabla periódica de arriba abajo claro con sus recreos de cada veinte minutos para seguir con las clases todos amaban la hora del almuerzo por su puesto era la el recreo más largo

-Y así es como se hace una ecuación cuadrática ya pueden salir a almorzar-

-Ahh muero de hambre vamos a almorzar chicas-

-Si vamos cuantas cosas para el primer día-

-Si un buen descanso nos aliviara el cerebro de toda esa materia-bromeo levy-vamos a la cafetería llevan su ticket de almuerzo verdad-

-Si por cierto me enseñaran a usarlo verdad-

-Jajaja si vamos juvia- dijo erza saliendo del salón como lo habían hecho la mayoría de sus compañeros

-¡Qué esperas gray vamos a comer!-grito entusiasmado el peli rosa

-Deja de gritar natsu-

-Que tanto piensas gray-

-Hmp en como vengarme de la becada y tengo una idea-

-Que idea-

-Piensa natsu se me pierde mi billetera y que tal si aparece en la mochila de la becada eso la metería en problemas y tú me ayudaras-

-Mmm no me gusta esto-

-Vamos natsu eres mi mejor amigo no-

-Emm está bien te ayudo-

-Bien cuando gildarts se valla almorzar nos meteremos al salón y meto mi billetera en la mochila de la becada tu vigilaras de acuerdo-

-Bien-

-Solo hay que esperar que gildarts se valla-dijo saliendo del salón con su amigo

A los pocos minutos gildarts salió ambos chico se infiltraron en el salón logrando su cometido se dispusieron a ir a la cafetería por el almuerzo

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

-Wou valla tecnología-decía juvia admirada

-Lo es cierto solo metes el ticket en la maquina y te lo sella con el día de la semana-

-Si porque lo hacen-pregunto juvia curiosa

-Para llevar el control de que comes el instituto también se preocupa por la buena salud del estudiante-

-Wou que genial-

-Sí y que dices de la comida-

-Deliciosa ahh daría todo porque mi padre probara esta delicia-dijo desanimada solo un día y ya lo extrañaba

-Vamos juvia no te pongas triste tu padre pensó lo mejor para ti-

-Tienen razón no algún día probara comida como esta-

Paso la siguiente clase para después finalizar y volver a sus habitaciones las tres chicas se encontraban haciendo a pequeña tarea que les dejo gildarts cuando tocaron la puerta era kana buscando a juvia el director solicitaba su presencia en la dirección

-Señor juvia esta aquí-le dijo por el teléfono

-As la pasar-

-Pasa querida-

-Kana que sucede hice algo mal-

-No lo sé solo me mandaron a llamarte juvia-

-Mmm bien gracias-dijo entrando al despacho del director topándose con e peli negro y peli rosa-en con permiso kana dijo que me buscaba-

-Si juvia al joven gray se le perdió su billetera y natsu dijo que la vio a usted entrar a la hora del almuerzo al salón-

-¿Billetera? No yo nunca robaría-

-Bueno eso no lo sé juvia así que tendré que mandar a revisar tus pertenecías-

-Está bien-

-Kana quiero que vallas al cuarto de juvia y revises sus pertenencias quiero que busques una billetera azul correcto-dijo viendo a gray

-Si-

-Si señor enseguida voy-

A los pocos minutos kana llego con la cartera azul

-No que no robarías juvia-dijo gray con burla

-Que no yo no lo haría para que quiero tu billetera-

-No se para que lo quería una pobre dímelo tu-

-Basta juvia la billetera estaba entre tus cosas y el testigo-dijo makarow

-¡Pero le digo que yo no lo robe! "claro estos dos me tendieron una trampa me las pagaran"-

-Pero juvia….-

-Señor lo buscan aquí afuera la abuela del alumno jellal loxar-

-Si ya voy-dijo saliendo de su despacho

-Sé lo que traman y no voy a caer en su trampa oyeron-

-A no al menos que busques una forma de desmentirnos te quedaras como una ladrona-dijo gray acercándose a juvia

-Y buscare la manera niñito mimado-dijo acercándose también donde era un duelo de miradas de odio

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- .- .-

-Señora porlyusica que hace por estos lugares-

-Director makarow solo quería disculparme ya sabe Jellal no fue hoy por lo de siempre cada año es igual se siente indispuesto e quiere dejar todo para salir a buscarla-

-Si me supongo pero tiene que seguir estudiando aquí le damos el apoyo de siempre solo le falta un año para salir pero no deje que se quede sin estudios-

-Si él lo sabe pero supongo que le duele pensar en ella-

-Si por su puesto –

-Bueno yo solo venia a eso y a preguntarle la habitación es este año para Jellal-

-Kana le ayudara yo tengo que resolver algo buenas noches y con permiso señora loxar-

-Si pase y gracias-

…..

Continuara

**Y eso es todo por hoy como siempre y de ahora en adelante perdón por las faltas de ortografía algún dedazo por ahí y cambie o les puse apellidos a loke y evergreen si será prima de laxus la verdad no encontré sus apellidos o a lo mejor no busque bien si estos personajes tienen apellidos estaría muy agradecida que me los dejaran en un review hasta la próxima. **


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola perdón por el retraso es que tengo muchas historias que editar aquí el siguiente capitulo**

**Aclaraciones**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

**Lenguaje soez**

**Lemon mas adelante**

_**Flash Back**_

"**Pensamientos"**

**-Dialogo-**

**Cambio de escena **

**-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- .- -.- .- -. -. –**

Era de mañana la joven peli azul se levanto de buen humor pues gracias a sus amigas había encontrado la forma de resolver el problema en el que el fullbuster y su amigo la habían metido jumm si se las iba a pagar, se baño, se puso su uniforme sus botas claro se hizo una trenza despertó a sus compañeras

-Chicas despierten-

-Ahh buenos días juvia-dijo erza estirándose en su cama

-Buenos días erza-

-Estas de buen humor-dijo la peli celeste levantándose de su cama

-Claro que estoy de buen humor, se lo debo a ustedes ya verá ese niño rico-

-Jajaja si-dijeron riendo recordando el porqué ahora el buen humor de juvia

_-Chicos tenemos que resolver esto de algún modo-dijo makarow entrando a su oficina_

_-Al menos que la señorita admita que roba mi billetera y la expulsen porque eso pasa si roban no está en las leyes de fairy tail señor director-decía el pelinegro con burla_

_-Yo jamás admitiré que robe, porque no lo hice tu dinero de lo puedes meter bien por el cu….-_

_-Basta señorita conbolt las pruebas dicen lo contrario-_

_-Pero le digo señor director que yo no fui no es más que una trampa de este par para que me expulse porque no quieren a los becados que nos se da cuenta-dijo colérica_

_-Hay otra vez con eso este es un instituto de alto prestigio la discriminación no sucede-_

_-Pues que ciego esta eh porque cree que se van tantos becados, porque personas como esta escoria-dijo señalando a gray- los molestan-_

_-Suficiente señorita conbolt admita su error-_

_-No para que me expulse y este crea que gano no mi padre me trajo a este instituto porque quiere que yo tenga una gran carrera no lo voy a echar a perder porque un niño rico no me quiera en su amado instituto, haber tu natsu dices que me viste eh que hora era eh-_

_-Mmm no se doce emm entre las doce y doce y diez-_

_-Yo ya estaba almorzando a esa hora no robe nada-_

_-Pruébalo-la reto gray dejando a juvia con la vena hinchada como lo probaría solo se quedo callada-vez no puedes admite que robaste mi billetera-_

_-Yo no te robe nada-_

_-Alto esta discusión lo resolvemos mañana antes de clases es tarde vallan a sus habitaciones-_

_-Bueno-dijeron los tres saliendo de la oficina caminaron hasta donde se dividían las habitaciones de los hombres y las mujeres_

_-Hay natsu soy feliz-_

_-¿Por qué eres feliz gray?-_

_-Porque a partir de mañana ya no abra mas becada peli azul-_

_-Maldito ya te dije que no me iré no caeré un su trampa-_

_-Adiós para siempre becada-_

_-Ash maldito niño rico-se quejo caminando a su habitación_

_-¿Juvia que pasó porque kana vino a buscar entre tus cosas?-_

_-Ash-dijo acostándose en la cama le conto todo a sus amigas-ese maldito como lo odio si no busco una manera de probar mi inocencia me van a expulsar todos los esfuerzos de papá para meterme aquí se irán por el desagüe-dijo dándole la espalda a sus amigas odiaba llorar_

_-Juvia no te preocupes encontraremos como desenmascarar el plan de gray-dijo erza secándole las lagrimas_

_-¡AH!-grito levy de emoción asustando a sus dos amigas_

_-Levy que pasa-_

_-Ya sé como probar tu inocencia juvia, natsu dijo que te vio entre las doce y doce y diez no-_

_-Si-_

_-Eso no puede ser a las doce ya habíamos recibido el ticket de almuerzo y no salimos de la cafetería hasta que tocara la siguiente clase-_

_-Eso es cierto-_

_-Tienes el ticket ahí siempre sale el día y….-_

_-¡LA HORA!-gritaron con emoción las tres_

_-Ah aquí esta, dijo sacándolo de la billetera ahhh gracias levy erza ahhh gracias-_

_-Y tenemos a coco de testigo que salimos de la cafetería hasta que tocaran el timbre para la siguiente clase-recordó erza_

_-Ah mañana en la mañana iré por coco también tengo un testigo prepárate niño rico ahh les debo una chicas-_

-Bueno me voy chicas tengo que buscar a coco-

-Si buena suerte-

Salió rumbo a la cafetería busco a coco quien era aprendiz a ser chef pero primero como todo comenzó como todos por un inicio a un gran sueño ella servía la comida, la encontró lo conto todo coco acepto no le gustaba la injusticia según ella fueron camino a la dirección

-Kana está el director-

-Si pasa ya esta fullbuster y dragneel dentro-

-Gracias, con permiso-dijo entrando a la oficina

-Señorita conbolt-

-Buenos días señor director vengo a probar mi inocencia-

-Otra vez con eso-

-¡Tu cállate fullbuster!-grito juvia

-¡Cállame pobretona!-

-¡BASTA LOS DOS!-grito makarow

-Dígale que me deje hablar-reclamo juvia

-Bien señor fullbuster guarde silencio-

-Hmp-

-Como iba diciendo antes de ser interrumpida, señor director aquí está la prueba que no robe nada natsu dijo que me vio entrar al salón entre las doce y doce y diez no, bien aquí está la prueba que yo a esa hora en punto ya había se me había sellado el ticket aquí esta-dijo ensenándole el ticket

-Efectivamente-

-Sí pero pudo ser cuando….-

-Antes que el señorito fullbuster diga algo aquí esta coco de testigo que yo salí de la cafetería hasta que tocaron el timbre de la siguiente clase-

-Si señor la señorita juvia salió hasta que tocaran el timbre con sus dos amigas-

-Bien gracias coco te puedes ir, fullbuster, conbolt y dragneel se quedan quiero una explicación-

-Bueno-

-Hablen fue una acusación grave la que le hicieron a su compañera-

-Esa cosa no es mi compañera-

-Señor fullbuster quiere quedar expulsado-

-"Mi padre me mataría que excusa invento ahora"-

-¡Una broma!-dijo natsu

-¿Una broma?-

-Si si ya verá usted que juvia era nueva había que darle la bienvenida si es solo fue una broma-dijo abrazando a juvia natsu le mando una mirada a su amigo para que le siguiera la corriente

-Si una broma a que te asustamos juvia-dijo asiendo fuerza para abrazar a juvia también-"y eso olor ummm jazmín igual que el perfume de mama"-

-Una broma ni mier…-dijo lluvia que fue callada cuando gray le puso la mano en la boca su vena en la frente se incremento mas

-Con que una broma jejeje estos niños de ahora-

-Señor lo esperan en la junta-dijo kana por el teléfono

-Si ya voy ustedes vallan a sus clases-dijo saliendo

-Si-

-¡AHHHH!-gritaron gray y natsu

-Porque hiciste eso-dijo natsu sobándose el estomago de semejante pellizco que le dio juvia

-Maldita becada eso dolió-

-No me vuelvan a tocar y tu niño rico no me vuelvas a poner tu sucia mano en mi boca si lo vuelves hacer ¡la próxima donde ira ese pellizco será en unos de tus huevos oíste!-grito para salir de la oficina

-Wou tiene valor esa chica-

-Si va ser una maldita molestia, vamos a clase-

Otra vez iba con cólera jumm al menos se había vengado de ese par, faltaban cinco minutos para que las clases comenzaran tendría que ir por su mochila no quería llegar tarde no quería ver a gildarts enojado, corrió a su habitación se colgó la mochila al hombro y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta que choco con alguien que al igual que ella iba corriendo quedo tirada en el piso

-Disculpa no te vi-dijo en chico que se había levantado rápidamente ayudar a la joven que golpeo sin culpa

-No está bien yo venía corriendo-dijo recogiendo unas cuántas cosas que se habían salido de su mochila

-No ven te ayudo a levantarte-dijo ofreciéndole una mano

-Gracias-dijo tomándola levantando la vista

-Juvia-dijo el peli azul sorprendido viendo a la chica que lo miraba confundida

Continuara….

**Bueno que les pareció dejen un review con su opinión como siempre perdón por algún dedazo y la faltas de ortografía de verdad gracias por los review.**


	4. Capitulo 4

**ACLARACIONES**

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima **

"**Pensamientos"**

_**Flash Back**_

—**Diálogos **—

**OCC (Los personajes tendrán actitudes y personalidades muy diferentes)**

**Cambio de escena**

**-.- -.- -.- .- .-.- -.- -.- -.- -.-**

No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían esa joven peli azul era su hermana de quien lo habían separado hace muchos años atrás como la había extrañado su cabello igual al suyo sus ojitos azules pero ella lo veía como si no lo conociera no pudo haberlo olvidado o si

—Disculpa—pregunto la chica

—No es nada te pareces a alguien que peri hace mucho tiempo es todo—

— ¿Pero como sabes mi nombre? —

—Es que la persona que te dije se llamaba así—

—Ya que coincidencia —dijo sonriendo— ¡Madre mía llegare tarde Gildarts se enojara y no me dejar entrar!

—Vas con Gildarts yo también—

— ¡Pues vamos! —dijo para salir corriendo— ¿Cómo te llamas? —

—Soy Jellal—

—"Jellal el es el que gusta de Erza bueno no tiene mal gusto" —luego de correr por todo el instituto pudieron llegar claro retrasados Gildarts los regaño y los mando a sentar a sus respectivos asientos cierto peli azul simplemente no se podía concentrar en la clase no solo porque tuviera a la peli escarlata cerca sino por su descubrimiento Juvia era su hermana de eso no había duda la reconocería donde fuera había cambiado mucho se había puesto más hermosa. Las preguntas lo invadían que le había pasado ¿Por qué no lo recordaba? Que le había pasado para que se olvidara así de él en el momento que la vio su corazón volvió a palpitar los recuerdos y los buenos momentos que pasaban lo invadieron

_Dos pequeños pelis azules corrían montaña arriba una niña hermosa de dos colitas con un vestido celeste y su hermano mayor con una camisa negra y unos pantaloncillos azules corrían más rápido que su hermana tras ellos dos adultos atrás muy perdidos en su burbuja de amor hoy era uno de esos días en los esta pequeña familia salían a dar un paseo deseando perderse de sus responsabilidades_

—Hermano espérame por favor—decía jadeante la pequeña

—Jajaja vamos Juvia eres muy lenta hermanita—

—Jum —gruño haciendo un puchero

—No hagas eso, ven te cargo—dijo agachándose ofreciéndole la espalda a su hermana quien dio un grito de alegría no le gustaba correr porque se cansaba muy rápido lentamente llegaron hasta la punta de la pequeña montaña —Eres muy pesada Juvia deja de comer tanto—se burlo el mayor

—Hermano yo no como tanto —

—Si lo haces pero rellenita te vez más hermosa Juvia—

—Gracias hermanito tu deberías comer mas y así te verías tan bonita como yo—

—Sería muy guapo no Juvia—

—Jejeje si hermano vamos a jugar si, tú las traes—dijo para luego salir corriendo

Así pasaron su día corriendo por todo el enorme lugar de arriba abajo jugando con cualquier cosa siempre complacía a su hermanita con lo que ella pidiera era su todo le encantaba estar con ella ver sus graciosos pucheros cuando la molestaba o cuando no hacia algo que ella le pedía y haciendo esos pucheros se salía con la suya pero lo que más le gustaba era su sonrisa cada vez que la veía sonreír alegraba su día amaba a su hermanita siempre estaban juntos pero un día cambio sus padres los habían abandonado en un orfanato nunca lo olvidaría fueron sus peores años en el orfanato los golpeaban y los obligaban hacer trabajos en las calles un día se quedo dormido de lo cansado y adolorido que estaba pues por defender a su hermana lo golpeaban es que no entendía su hermana solo contaba con seis años como podían mandar a trabajar a una niña y pegarle peor prefería que los golpes se los dieran a él había prometido cuidarla claro si fue lo último que le dijo la mujer que alguna vez llamo mamá **Cuida muy bien te tu hermanita Jellal** ** promételo **fue lo que dijo después de dejarlos en la puerta de aquel horrible lugar.

Ese día en que se quedo dormido sacaron a su hermanita a las calles pasaron horas y no volvía los encargados la buscaron más a su hermana no la encontraron el mismo pidió ir a buscarla pero no se lo permitieron por sus palabras ofensivas y rabietas lo castigaron tres semanas sin comer ni beber nada pasaron tres años y recibió la suerte de que su abuela lo encontrara rápidamente lo saco de aquel lugar y de su desnutrición desde entonces buscaban a su hermana por todos lados su mundo se hizo gris cada años mas sin saber de ella solo quería abrazarla ahora la tenia de vuelta se lo tenía que contar la verdad pero no de una vez la asustaría tendría que hacerla recordar

—Bueno clase pueden salir a recreo—todos salieron rápidamente

—Juvia llegaste con Jellal como sucedió—cuestiono la peli celeste

—Solo tropezamos me dijo que me parecía mucho a alguien que quería mucho—

— ¿A alguien que quería mucho? —

—Si eso dijo vamos que el recreo no dura mucho—

— ¡Juvia! —

—Jellal que sucede—

—Hola chicas no les molesta que ande con ustedes—

—Emm no vamos pero te aburrirás hablamos cosas de chicas ya sabes—

—No importa, porque no vamos a la sala de video juegos a divertimos un rato—las tres jóvenes junto con su amigo se encaminaron a la sala de video juegos para pasar un rato jugando compitiendo entre sí para ver quién era mejor jugando.

Después de un pequeño rato volvieron a la rutina de volver a clase y recreo hasta la hora del almuerzo donde se iba a comenzar una pequeña guerra

Se cobraría la de la billetera sin lugar a duda no pudo echarla por su pequeña mentira pero haría cualquier cosa para hacerlo y el reglamento dice que se tiene que ir con el uniforme limpio y a tiempo a clases no y el máximo de ausencias eran tres bueno ensuciaría el de esa becada hoy solo le faltaría hacer algo con sus otros uniformes esconderlos cortarlos o ensuciarlos igual pero ella se tendría que ir

—Quita esa cara Gray das miedo y apúrate que tengo hambre—

—Cállate Natsu solo estoy pensando otra forma para que la becada se valla—

—Déjala en paz Gray—

—Nunca—dijo tomando su bandeja caminando por donde estaban Juvia con su pequeño grupo de amigos buscando donde sentarse paso por su lado golpeándola al propio dejando caer por **"**accidente** "**su bandeja de comida por el uniforme de Juvia

— ¡¿Qué te pasa idiota?!—pregunto con furia

—Lo siento fue un accidente—dijo con burla

—Así pues esto también fue un accidente—dijo también golpeando su bandeja contra el cuerpo de Gray ensuciándolo igual

—Mira lo que haces niñata—dijo agarrándola del brazo

—Suéltame imbécil—

—Te vas a enterar niñata—agarro el espagueti de Natsu y se lo hecho todo en el cabello

—Eso es mío Gray idiota—lloro el peli rosa

—Idiota déjame en paz—dijo zafándose—nunca conocí a alguien tan estúpido ah te odio—

—Hmp lo poco que me importa que me odies—dijo caminando fuera de la cafetería

—Ah idiota—dijo tomando un pedazo de pan para arrogárselo a la cabeza

— ¡Niñata! —grito girándose el peli celeste iba intervenir cuando vio la cara de furia del ojo gris pero alguien se le adelanto

— ¡Deja a mi hermana en paz! —hermana resonó en la cabeza del peli celeste pero si su único hermano era el

— ¡Romeo no te metas déjame esto a mí! —

—Si mocoso vete a jugar con tus carritos—

—Idiota—

— ¿Qué dijiste? —

—Ya Gray enserio tu peleando con un niño por favor y de paso deja a Juvia en paz porque si no te las veras conmigo—defendió el peli celeste

—Jellal…—

—Que, no te gusta esa Jellal—

—No, pero la defenderé de idiotas como tu se te suben los aires porque tienes dinero Gray compórtate como tal que se supone que eres refinado educado no es una de las tantas cosas que piensa tu padre que eres—

—Esto tampoco es contigo Jellal es con esa—

—Oye tengo nombre haber si lo aprendes me llama Juvia—dijo caminando hasta el tomo un vaso de fresco y se lo arrojo— recuérdalo —dijo devolviéndose a buscar más comida y así poder comer mas no vio cuando Gray la empujo chocando con otra persona a la cual dejo sucia de comida también

—Ah pero que ¡TU! —grito la pelinegra

—Yo lo siento mucho Ultear—

—Me las pagaras—dijo haciendo lo mismo arrojando su comida a Juvia pero no contaba con que Juvia de agacharía calleándole la comida a su ex amiga Lucy

— ¡Ultear!—grito para hacer lo propio

— ¡Guerra de comida! —gritaron donde todos atinaron a jugar espagueti, pizza, refrescos, pan volaban de un lado a otro en la cafetería mucho reían viéndose los unos a los otros llenos de salsa

— ¡¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?! —gritó Makarov

**Y que les pareció perdón por alguna falta de ortografía o algún dedazo por ahí debo ser ah y que Dios bendiga a todos los que integran la pagina de malos fics y de paso gracias a Kumi Strife ella sabe por qué y a todos ustedes por sus reviews , favoritos y visitas**

**Voy a trabajar duro para mejorar**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Perdón por el retrasó es que tengo otras historias que actualizar mi computadora dejo de servir el internet se fue ahhh difícil esto ah sido un mes difícil**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

**OCC (Los personajes tendrán diferentes actitudes)**

_**Flash Back**_

**_Diálogos_**

"**Pensamientos"**

**_"Comillas negras"_**

**Cambio de escena**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Castigada se encontraba castiga limpiando toda la cafetería con la molesta presencia de Gray Fullbuster si porque después de ser encontrados por el director todos los echaron al agua pues ellos había iniciado la pelea

__ ¡¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?!_ había gritado el director Makarov furiosos su costosa cafetería estaba llena de comida por todos lados_ ¿Quien inicio esto? _cómo si todos se pusieran de acuerdo los señalaron a los dos respiro profundamente_ Conbolt, Fullbuster a la oficina de inmediato otra vez en problemas _

_Veían como el director caminaba de un lado a otro después de darles un discurso de todo lo que les costó llegar hacer popular el instituto para que ellos dos por una pelea que no dejo que les explicara dejaran patas para arriba toda la cafetería y no solo les había dejado como castigo limpiar toda la biblioteca tendrían que lavar los uniformes de todos los involucrados y víctimas de la pelea y ayudar a servir en la cafetería a la hora del desayuno, almuerzo y cena por cinco semanas_

Ahora se encontraban limpiando toda la cafetería había comida por todos lados pasta pegada en los vidrios les costaba caminar sin resbalarse por el refresco en suelo

Les era muy difícil ponerse de acuerdo Gray solo le decía que hacer ese que se creía deja de decirme que hacer le había gritado molesta este le respondió de la misma manera si no te digo que hacer nunca limpiaremos esto le había gritado después de unas horas más de discusión llegaron al acuerdo de recoger la comida esparcida por el suelo secar el refresco quitar la comida en los vidrios mesas y sillas y limpiar todo bien después de terminar se lo informaron al director quien les dijo que ya los uniformes estaban listos para ser lavados bajaron hasta la lavandería en el sótano del instituto ahí les espera cuatro grandes bolsas de uniformes siguieron las instrucciones meter la ropa en las lavadoras poner el detergente así con cada cosa que se les ponía

Era tarde ya estaban terminando los uniformes ya estaban aplanchados y listo para que los recogieran y se llevaran a cada estudiante cuando estaban por salir se percataron que la puerta no abría

_No abre la puerta_ decía Juvia jalándola con fuerza

_Haber quítate_ dijo haciéndola a un lado para intentar abrirla el_ no abre_

_Si eso dije yo_

_Pero si tú fuiste la ultima en entrar_

_Y que iba yo a saber que se trancaría_

_Ayúdame a empujarla entonces_

_De acuerdo a la de tres una, dos, tres_ dijeron los dos para golpear con fuerza la puerta esto lo hicieron unas cuatro veces _estamos encerrados aquí_ gimió desesperada

_Hmp no hay señal aquí estúpido celular, fíjate si tienes señal_

_Si_ dijo sacando su celular a lo escucho reírse _ ¿De qué te ríes?_

_De tu horrible celular_

_No todos tenemos dinero sabes, al menos tengo señal_ dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo_ ¡Diablos!_

_ ¿Ahora qué?_

_Se descargo_ lloriqueo _ estamos atrapados aquí_

_Jum que decías_

_Cállate_

_Bueno becada no nos queda de otra que dormir aquí_

_Quieres dejar de llamarme así Fullbuster_

_No cállate y duérmete_

_Vete al diablo_

Después de su última discusión decidieron a dormir esperando que alguien preguntara por ellos y los fueran a buscar

Al día siguiente en la oficina de Makarov andaba de un lugar a otro no entendía como dos alumnos se llevaban tan mal era la primera vez que veía eso en su instituto nunca le había tocado castigar a sus alumnos lo cual le recordaba que tenían que seguir cumpliendo su castigo de inmediato llamo a su secretaria para que fuera en busca de Gray y Juvia en pocos minutos llego con la mala noticia que los alumnos no estaban en sus dormitorios sus compañeros les había informado que ninguno llego a dormir

Donde podían estar ese par escapados no se llevan tan bien como para que se escapen juntos sería una locura llamo a los guardias del instituto para que los fueran a buscar en todas partes pasado dos horas los encontraron dormidos en la lavandería del sótano se habían quedado encerrado repare esa puerta del sótano le dijo Gray molesto ese niño se le subían los sumos de vez en cuando sabía bien que tendría que reparar esa puerta luego de ignorarlo los mando a cambiarse para que siguieran con su castigo los alumnos pronto bajarían a tomar sus desayunos

En la amplia cafetería se encontraban nuestros alumnos castigos recibiendo burlas en especial el pelinegro por la sexy redecillas que sostenían su cabello también porque el gran Gray Fullbuster les serviría el desayuno, almuerzo y cena por cinco semanas

Después de terminar corrieron a clases pero como iban con retrasados Gildarts no los dejo entrar al rato de salir al receso los llamo los esperaba con un folder para cada uno

_ ¿Qué es esto?_ preguntaron ambos

_Su tarea_

_Pero son cien pregunta s_ dijo Juvia preocupada

_Y este tema no lo hemos visto_ dijo Gray

_Si lo vimos ayer _

_Estábamos castigados_

_Ese no es mi problema ustedes se lo buscaron a y para mañana a primera hora si no será más tarea agradezcan que no hice lo mismo hoy sus compañeros tienen el mismo trabajo no se quejen, no podrán copiar les cambie las preguntas se pueden ir_

_Claro con permiso_ tarea Gildarts estaba loco hoy no dormiría

Pasaron las horas decidió ir hacer su tarea en la biblioteca casi siempre estaba abierta a esta hora no quería molestar a Erza y Levy con la luz encendida haciendo su tarea

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No podía dormir estaba muy preocupado por su hermanita en parte era su culpa el que la castigaran tantas preguntas lo inundaban ese niño llamado Romeo había llamado a Juvia hermano eso no podía ser u único hermano era el

Que había pasado en todos esos años que los separaron que aso para que ella lo olvidara así preguntas tras pregunta lo inundaba acaso tenía una nueva familia era lo mas obvio quería preguntarle sobre su vida pero no quería asustarla quería que ella le tuviera confianza para preguntar más cosas su abuela estaría muy feliz tenía que llevar a Juvia a su casa ella se divertiría con ella extrañaba abrazarla le quitaron a su hermanita sin ninguna consideración cada día pedía al cielo poder encontrarla y cuando por fin se la devolvieron para su mala suerte ella no lo reconoció se levanto de su cama se puso un abrigo asía frio y se fue a caminar por todo el instituto su vista se en foco en la biblioteca la luz estaba prendida y era algo tarde así que fue a inspeccionar grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con su hermanita

_Juvia_

_Ah Jellal hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?_ pregunto amablemente

_No podía dormir, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?_ pregunto sentándose al lado de Juvia

_Gildarts me dejo su misma tarea pero con preguntas diferentes me esta costando ya sabes no estuve en clases_

_Si, lo siento me deje llevar por la diversión_

_Jajaja no te preocupes todos lo hicieron_

_ ¿Te ayudo con tu tarea?_

_ ¿De verdad arias eso?_ pregunto súper feliz estaba muy cansada y la tarea le estaba dando guerra

_Si_ dijo sonriendo

_Gracias Jellal_

_No es nada, vamos_

_Miren nada mas la parejita haciendo la tarea_ los interrumpió el Fullbuster

_A molestar a otra parte Gray_ dijo fastidiado Jellal

_No puedo creer que tengas tan malos gustos_

_Cállate Fullbuster largo de aquí_ dijo Juvia enojada

_Sin duda aquí hay mucha grasa_ dijo refiriéndose a Juvia salió por donde vino

_Vete al diablo_ fue lo último que escucho gritar a Juvia

Ahora donde terminaría su tarea el tonto de Natsu y Loke lo mandaron hacer su tarea afuera si lo agarraron entre los dos y le echaron de la habitación a veces pensaba en cambiar de amigos pero que decía disfrutaba mucho con esos locos entro a la cafetería con una linterna y se dedico hacer su tarea

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Ahhh ya terminamos gracias Jellal te debo una_

_Umm te tomo la palabra que tal si vienes a mi casa para las vacaciones_

_Estas seguro no soy de tu clase tu familia…._

_Mi abuela no es así Juvia le alegrara que lleve una amiga_

_Enserio, ah no puedo dejar a mi hermano_

_Puedes llevarlo_

_Enserio no quiero causarte problemas_

_No es ningún problema aceptas-

_Si me encantaría, vamos es tarde_

_Ten_ dijo ofreciéndole su abrigo_ Hace frio_

_ ¿Y tú?_

_Yo estoy bien hace frio ten_

_Gracias, oye Jellal te puedo pedir el favor de que tu le entregues esto al Gildarts en caso de que no llegue a tiempo_

_Por supuesto_

Caminaron juntos hasta la división de los dormitorios se despidieron con un buenas noches

**Fin del capítulo espero que les guste de verdad me estoy esforzando con esta historia queridos lectores dejen su review favorito lo que sea eso nos inspira más a los escritores**

**No pude esperar**

**RECUERDA: Antes de criticar una historia léela completa ;)**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Volví pero no sé cuánto tiempo durara así que les dejo estos tres capítulos que ya tenía hechos perdón por algún error o falta de ortografía que se me haya pasado **

**Aclaraciones **

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

**OCC (Los personajes tendrán diferentes actitudes)**

_**Flash Back**_

**_Diálogos_**

"**Pensamientos"**

**_"Comillas negras"_**

**Cambio de escena**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Es que acaso pasaba algo entre ellos desde que entraron a clases y se conocieron era muy raro verlos separados el siempre la esperaba para ir a clases juntos, comían juntos, estudiaban y hacían las tareas juntos eso la empezaba a molestar acaso a Juvia le estaba gustando Jellal prácticamente las estaba olvidando pero en su caso no era más que una tonta escusa estaba celosa Jellal ya ni la volvía haber con tal de estar con Juvia todos decían que se gustaban y que muy pronto habría una pareja en el instituto no quería pensar eso Juvia era su amiga y la persona más dulce y sincera que había conocido no se atrevería a enamorarse de Jellal mas las acciones de ambos la hacían pensar otra cosa hasta la había llevado a su casa y se lo había prometido primero a ella y a Juvia simplemente se la lleva y ya

La peli escarlata ya lista tomo su bolso para irse a clases

_Erza espérame voy contigo_ le dijo la peli azul animada

_No Jellal te estará esperando no quiero hacer un mal tercio_ dijo cerrando la puerta de golpe

_ ¿Qué? Erza…_ no le dio ni tiempo de terminar el fuerte golpe de la puerta la hizo callar_ Levy que le sucede ella esta…_

_Celosa_ completo Levy_ sí creo que sí, me pasaría lo mismo si veo al chico que me gusta tanto tiempo con una de mis amigas_ dijo casi sonando como un reproche_ pasas mucho tiempo con Jellal ya no estás con nosotras _dijo saliendo del cuarto dejándola sola

Estaba confundida sabía que había estado pasando tiempo con Jellal si tubo los mejores quince días junto con su hermano como invitados en la casa de su amigo

_Feliz estaba feliz no solo porque su castigo había terminado o porque Gildarts la había felicitado por su buen trabajo si no porque tenía la dicha de visitar la casa de uno de sus amigos y lo haría con su hermano metió la poca ropa que tenía en su maleta estaba muy feliz pero muy nerviosa y si no le agradaba a su familia ahhh no quería que ella y su hermano fueran una carga _

_Luego de que su hermano estuviera listo Jellal los esperaba en la entrada del instituto con el una enorme limosina que los llevaría hacia la enorme casa estaba anonadada eso era más de lo que había imaginado era una casa preciosa al bajar de la limosina pudo distinguir una hermoso bueno hermoso le quedaba poco a ese bellísimo jardín había flores de todo tipo rosas blancas y rojas, girasoles, dalias, lirios no si era un jardín precioso tenía un pequeño estanque _

__Esto es hermoso__

__Whoo hermanita con lo que te gustan las flores__

__Si Romeo es como un sueño estar aquí__

__Y que no has visto el patio vamos a dentro mi abuelo nos espera__

__Claro__

_Entraron a la enorme casa era aun más bella por dentro tenía una sala enorme con muchos sofás por todas partes mesitas muy elegantes era del sueño uno de los empleados le había informado a Jellal que su abuela los esperaba en el comedor así que siguiéndolo llegaron a lo que era una enorme sala con una mesa larga con elegantes sillas rodeándola y del techo guindaba un enorme candelero de cristal y ahí estaba una mujer sentada en la primera silla a lo largo de la mesa tenía el rostro serio pero en cuanto la vio su cara cambio no supo en qué momento la señora la estaba abrazando eso la había confundido le pareció la misma reacción de Jellal cuando la vio por primera vez entonces recordó tal vez a la abuela de Jellal también se le parecía a aquel ser querido que habían perdido así que correspondió el abrazo_

__Juvia mírate eres hermosa__

__Sabe usted mi nombre_ pregunto confundida_

__ ¡Sí!_ grito Jellal_ yo ya había hablado con mi abuela de ti_ lo que hizo que su abuela lo viera a él confundido_ abuela puedo hablar contigo tengo algo del instituto que contarte__

__Hay Jellal te metiste en problemas otra vez_ pregunto enojada_ déjame estar con Juvia ahhh y tu quien eres_ dijo refiriéndose a Romeo_

__Ahhh señorita vera él es Romeo mi hermano menor__

__Como__

__Abuela podemos hablar Juvia, Romeo en unos momentos volvemos ahhh Betty puedes servir la comida a nuestros invitados siéntese donde quieran__

__Claro__

_Después de sacar a su abuela del comedor y explicarle que Juvia no recordaba nada que Romeo era su hermano y que no sabía exactamente qué había pasado por ahora eso no le importaba tenía a su hermanita y ella a su nieta que debían tomar esto con calma no sabrían la reacción de Juvia si le decían de golpe _

_Su abuela se decepciono pero como había dicho su nieto ahora estaba ahí con ella no le había pasado nada malo y ahora que sabía que estaba viva no la dejaría ir la invitaría siempre si por ella fuera que se quedara por siempre pero no debía asustarla sino no volvería nunca más su pequeña había cambiado estaba muy bonita no le extrañaría ver a Jellal espantándole los novios aclarado el asunto se reunió con sus invitados a comer el almuerzo_

_Después de comer el delicioso almuerzo se fueron a conocer los alrededores y así bajar la comida Jellal le había dicho que tenia piscina y ella no se negaría a darse un chapuzón _

_Nada durante horas era una enorme piscina su hermano también lo disfrutaba cuando se hacía tarde salió de la piscina para darse un baño en el trayecto la fueron a dejar a lo que sería su habitación ahhh era hermosa había una cama enorme una coqueta muy bonita en ella estaban acomodados un cepillo para el pelo de color blanco preciosa una ventana hermosa con la hermosa vista al jardín trasero si todo eso era hermoso el baño tenía una enorme tina _

_Se baño le llamaron d la puerta para que bajara a cenar y si el almuerzo fue delicioso esa cena fue la gloria después de terminar y dar las gracias se fue a dormir en la suave cama y todos los demás días fueron muy especiales desde nadar, cabalgar, pescar, jugar tenis , golf y cada mañana tarde y noche probar los deliciosas comidas hechas por el chef personal de la familia hasta se pusieron hacer galletas con la abuela como le había pedido que la llamara_

Y ahora se había dado cuenta que por pasar tanto tiempo con Jellal había hecho dudar a una de sus amigas pro no entendía como siquiera Erza pensara que habría algo entre ellos solo les gustaba estar juntos era como tener un hermano mayor el que siempre había querido tener tenía a su hermanito pero era ella la que casi siempre lo protegía amaba a su hermano y a su padre tenía que resolver eso salió de su habitación encontrándose en la salida de los dormitorios de las mujeres con Jellal

_ ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?_

_Lo siento me perdí en mis pensamientos_ dijo bajando la mirada

_ ¿Pasa algo Juvia?_

_ ¿Te gusta Erza?_ tenía que saberlo y si Jellal gustaba de ella tenía que dejar las cosas claras no podía siquiera estar con el más tiempo un notorio sonrojo lo delato entonces respiro profundamente y se hecho a reír

_No te rías Juvia_

_Te gusta mucho no _

_Demasiado pero porque lo preguntas_ dijo mientras empezaba a caminar

_Ahhh_ dejo escapar el aire _creo el que pasar tanto tiempo juntos la ha molestado y no quiero que se enoje conmigo digo entre nosotros no hay nada de eso solo tenemos una muy bonita amistad_

_Espera le gusto a Erza…_

_Existe la posibilidad hay de que hablo si le encantas _

_Déjame esto a mi yo hablare con ella Juvia_

_De acuerdo_

Las horas pasaron con las rutinarias peleas de Gray y Juvia ya ni les extrañaba verlos peleando o juntos en algún castigo muchos decían que peleaban porque se gustaban lo cual hacia que los dos ardieran en rabia cada vez que hacían el comentario

En el recreo Jellal la había seguido le había pedido que por favor se encontraran en el patio que tenían que hablar de algo muy importante al principio le sorprendió que la llamara ya que desde que Juvia llego prácticamente la había hecho a un lado a al menos eso sentía ella todo era Juvia todo se trataba de Juvia la había estado evitando todo el día una parte de si se sentía fatal por pasar de ella había comido sola a la hora del almuerzo y la otra parte le recordaba una y otra vez todo lo que hacían ambos juntos al terminar las clases se fue a su habitación estuvo un rato haciendo la tarea después recogió su celular y salió al encuentro con Jellal

Estaba nervioso su hermanita le había dado ánimos para que se le confesara a Erza pero aun así estaba nervioso no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella estaba celosa porque Juvia y el siempre estaban juntos y para volver evitar una confusión le diría toda la verdad confiaba en ella espero sentado bajo el árbol y si no venia y lo dejaba plantado no ella no era así su dulce voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

_ ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?_

___Eh no_

_ ¿De qué quieres hablar?_

_De Juvia se que te molesta que estemos todo el tiempo juntos_

_Si se que te gusta ella yo ya me voy_

_Espero eso no…._dijo agarrándola del brazo antes de que se fuera

_ ¡Suéltame!_

_Déjame explicarte…_

_ ¡Si te gusta esta….!_no pudo continuar Jellal la callo con un beso que mejor forma de callar a una mujer se dijo internamente

_Cálmate Erza, Juvia no me gusta pensé que era muy obvio estoy enamorado de ti_

_Pero si tu y Juvia…_

_No saques conclusiones tu sola te acuerdas aquella vez que me encontraste llorando en este árbol estábamos en primer año lo recuerdas_

Como olvidarlo ese día le había contado la triste historia donde relataba cómo sus padres los abandonaron a él y a su hermanita y luego de cómo nunca más la volvió a haber como si un balde de agua fría le callera encima se dio cuenta

_Era invierno hacia mucho frio había estando buscando a su nuevo amigo por toda partes para tomar la merienda juntos unos sollozos llamaron su atención así que siguió el sonido y se encontró con su amigo llorando rápidamente corrió hasta el_

__ ¿Pasa algo Jellal?__

__Nada__

__Uno no llora por nada confía en mi si dime que sucede_ dijo sacando un pañuelo de su falda limpiándole las lagrimas_ cálmate si__

__Hace cinco años vivía con mis padres y mi… mi hermanita_ dijo tratando de no llorar _mis padres estaban tan enamorados que no quisieron hacerse cargo de nosotros nos dejaron en un orfanato un horrible orfanato nos obligaban a vender cosas en la calle nos lastimaban una vez me golpearon muy fuerte por defender a mi hermanita y quede inconsciente cuando desperté busque a mi hermana y no estaba por ningún lado les pregunte a los encargados y dijeron que no sabían de ella que de seguro estaba muerta yo pedí ir a buscarla pero no me lo permitieron por mis palabras ofensivas y rabietas me castigaron tres semanas sin comer ni beber nada pasaron tres años y la abuela me pudo encontrar pero a mi hermanita aun no la encontramos hoy se cumple un año más desde que no la volví haber__

__Woo eso es muy triste no pierdas la esperanza Jellal y como se llamaba tu hermanita__

__Juvia _dijo sonriendo_ era mi todo era una niña muy bonita ojos y cabellos azules y era muy dulce__

Entonces eso era increíble ahora entendía porque Jellal estaba tan feliz

_No_

_Si Juvia es…_

_Tu hermana y yo me comporte como una tonta_

_Eso no importa ahora entiendes_

_Claro que si, Jellal, Juvia es tu hermana volvió a ti debes estar muy feliz_ dijo abrazándolo

_Lo estoy y lo estaría más si la chica que me enamora y que estoy abrazando ahora mismo me dijera que si a esta pregunta _dijo abrazándola mas fuerte_ ¿Quieres ser mi novia Erza?_

_¡Si si!_ grito feliz dándole un beso el cual Jellal no rechazo ni loco que estuviera pasaron el resto del día juntos sabía muy bien que tenía que disculparse con su amiga

Después de despedirse de Jellal se fue a su habitación sus amigas estaban estudiando los exámenes se aproximaban camino hasta donde estaba Juvia

_Juv perdóname fui una tonta los celos hicieron que perdiera el control_

_Ya no importa Erza yo me hubiera portado igual pero debiste preguntarme al respecto ustedes son las mejores amigas que puedo tener y Jellal me da mucho apoyo me divertía tanto con el que las deje de lado lo siento esto no volverá a pasar_

_Disculpa aceptada_ dijeron las dos

_Ah Levy nunca me fijaría en Gajeel se que te gusta_

_ ¡Ahhh Juvia!_ grito sonrojada como un tomate

_ ¿Te gusta Gajeel? _pregunto Erza incrédula

_Hay si hazte Erza _dijo Juvia echándose a reír las demás le siguieron

_Ya esta debemos estudiar en dos semanas son los exámenes_ dijo Levy sentándose en su escritorio

_Vale mañana es sábado y podemos salir porque no vamos al centro comercial o algo así_

_Si sería divertido y dile a Jellal para que sea su primera cita de novios_ rio Juvia _felicidades por cierto_

_Eso es nuevo cuenta como paso como te lo pidió_ exigió Levy

_Bueno…_

Luego de contarles a sus amigas omitiendo ciertas cosas para luego ver una película y irse a dormir

**Continuara**

**Hola perdón por el retraso no saben lo que eh pasado ahorita estoy sin Internet a saber cuándo voy a poder subir el capitulo y me tenían sin computadora no puro estrés pero cuando lo suba sabrán que volví XD**

**SI NO TE GUSTA NO LO LEAS Y GUARDATE LOS COMENTARIOS OFENCIVOS **


	7. Capitulo 7

**Aclaraciones **

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

**OCC (Los personajes tendrán diferentes actitudes)**

_**Flash Back**_

**_Diálogos_**

"**Pensamientos"**

**_"Comillas negras"_**

**Cambio de escena**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Consiguieron el permiso de salida y como lo habían planeado se fueron al centro comercial más cercano para pasar un día divertido las tres juntas Erza decidió no llevar a su novio por más que quisiera hace mucho no estaba con sus amigas así que le dijo que no y luego se lo compensaría estaban muy emocionadas era la primera vez que salían del Instituto y perderse estaba en sus planes primero tenían que encontrar una parada de auto bus y preguntar si este las llevaba al centro comercial caminaron por horas hasta encontrarse con la parada le preguntaron a una amable anciana que se encontraba ahí cual bus tenían que tomar la anciana les dijo y esperaron pacientes el auto bus

_Nuestra primera salida juntas chicas será muy divertido_ les dijo Levy emocionada

_ ¡Sí!_ gritaron Erza y Juvia igualmente emocionadas

_Ese es el bus señoritas_ les dijo la anciana

_Oh apenas llegamos gracias_

_Si gracias hasta luego_

_Que les vaya bien señoritas_

Se subieron al auto bus no iba muy lleno tampoco se sentaron muy atrás y como era su primera vez le pidieron al chofer que les avisara cuando llegaran este accedió muy amablemente durante todo el camino hablaron de lo mucho que se divertirían y de cómo tendrían que vestir a Erza para cuando tuviera su cita con Jellal y como ayudarían a que Levy conquistara Gajeel luego de un rato el chofer les aviso que habían llegado le agradecieron y bajaron el centro comercial era enorme habían miles de tiendas por todos lados una hermosa fuente con mucha vegetación gritaron emocionadas y fueron en busca de un letrero que les indicara donde estaban las salas de cine luego de localizarla llegaron a ella escogieron una película tenían bastante tiempo así que se fueron a caminar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era sábado y quería quitarse de la mente los exámenes así que convenció a sus amigos Natsu y Loke y Gajeel de salir al centro comercial llamo a su abuela para que le mandara la limosina que los recogería en el Instituto y los llevaría al centro comercial buscarían chicas nada mejor que eso para quitarse el estrés sabia que sus amigos soltaban baba por las chicas del Instituto pero él no se puso su mejor ropa espero que les dieran el permiso de salida la limosina ya estaba esperándolos afuera se montaron a esta había bastante espacio abrió el mini refrigerador y saco unas latas de refresco y se las paso a sus amigos

_Hoy conoceremos lindas chicas_ les dijo acostándose en el asiento

_Eso espero las chicas del Instituto ya no me dan bola_ dijo Loke

_Yo solo vengo porque estoy muy aburrido_

_Bueno amigo mío ya no estarás aburrido enserio van haber chicas muy guapas es sábado quien no iría al centro comercial_

_El centro comercial ahí hay buena comida no y Gray invita hoy hay que sacarle de todo chicos_

_Disculpa_ dijo el recién mencionado

_Oye tú querías salir _

_Si tu nos trajiste_

_Ya esta bueno yo invito_

El chofer les aviso que habían llegado bajaron de la limosina Gray le dijo que él lo llamaría para que vinieran a recogerlos se encaminaron a la entrada del centro comercial Gray miraba a todas partes en busca de chicas lindas el cual era su mayor objetivo el día de hoy Natsu no dejaba de molestarlo con que fueran a comer luego de decirle que se espera un rato mas para comer siguieron caminando viendo tiendas de video juegos y a petición de Gajeel tiendas de música quien tocaba la guitarra pero si se trataba de cantar todos corrían a sostener los vidrios para que estos no se rompieran pasaron horas hasta que Gray visualizo a un grupo de chicas su atención se la llevo un rubia de ojos azules estaba acompañada de una morena y una peli roja así que fue hacerles una visita

_Hola guapas están muy solas puedo hacerles compañía_ les dijo sonriéndoles coquetamente

_Ah hola guapo de hecho no estamos esperando a alguien pero…_ le dijo la morena

_Perfecto puedo hacerles compañía mientras tanto_ dijo viendo a la rubia guiñándole un ojo_ pero si mi presencia les molesta me voy_

_ ¡No!_ grito la rubia ese chico sí que estaba bueno y estaba notablemente interesada en ella

_Pero Zatsuki tu no…._

_Cállate nadie pidió tu opinión, veo que tienes amigos_

_Así ellos son Natsu, Loke y Gajeel vengan chicos preséntense no sean maleducados_

Sus tres amigos se presentaron la rubia y el parecían entenderse muy bien tanto así que la convenció de irse a **"**hablar por ahí**" **no era más que una excusa para hacer algo mas con la rubia que resulto muy facilona por así decirlo caminaron cerca de los baños la acóralo contra la pared y la comenzó a besar sus manos tocaban todo su cuerpo la chica no hizo nada por detenerlo así que tampoco se detuvo de un momento a otro sintió que lo separaron de ella y seguido de un fuerte golpe

_ ¡¿Qué te pasa imbécil?!_le grito al enorme chico que le había golpeado

_Que haces con mi novia maldito pervertido_

_ ¿Tu novia?_ pregunto confuso aquella chica no le había dicho que tenia novio

_Si mi novia_

_Ja pues deberías buscarte una novia menos fácil no crees no paso ni una hora conmigo y ya me besaba y dejo que tocara su cuerpo…._ no pudo seguir cuando sintió otro golpe esta vez le devolvió el golpe no se quedaría sin hacer nada ese tipo que se creía

_No hables de ella así oíste_

_No es mi culpa que tu novia se una zorra no le importo que tu venias a verla y mira lo que hacía conmigo_

_Cállate, cállate_

Una pelea se había armado en aquel centro comercial y aunque Gray fuera fuerte aquel tipo era mucho más grande que él los golpes iban y venían y entre mas Gray ofendía a la chica aquel tipo mas lo golpeaba llego al punto que tiro a Gray al suelo lo tomo por la camisa y lo empezó a golpear contra el suelo hasta dejarlo inconsciente dejo de golpearlo cuando oyó el grito de su novia y la sorpresa de toda la gente que los rodeada

_ ¿Qué sucede ahí? Con permiso voy a pasar_ dijo la peli azul abriéndose paso entre la gente su curiosidad pudo más al ver tanta gente reunida mas lo que vio ahí la hizo temblar Gray estaba tirado en el suelo sangre le escurría de la cabeza sin pensarlo dos veces se fue hacia donde el_ ¡Gray! no Gary pero que paso _lo palmeaba la cara pero nada no respondía tenia que detener la hemorragia arranco un pedazo de tela de su enagua y se la amarro a la cabeza saco su celular_ rápido que alguien llame una ambulancia pronto

Una señora tomo el celular y rápidamente marco en pocos minutos ya estaba la ambulancia ahí

_Abran paso_ decían los paramédicos

_ ¿Pero que le paso? Rápido acuéstenlo en la camilla póngale oxigeno rápido para el hospital _

_Tengo que ir con el señor_

_Que es usted de joven señorita_ no era bueno mentir pero sabía que si no decía que era algo mas no dejarían que lo acompañara

_Soy su novia_

_Bien rápido suba a la ambulancia_

Estaba muy preocupada si le preguntaban que le había sucedido que diría odiaba mentir esperaba que Gray estuviera bien desde que salieron dl centro comercial hasta el hospital no soltó la mano de Gray estaba muy preocupada si bien no le agradaba su compañero lo que le había pasado era grave no podía dejarlo ahí solo sus padres no la habían criado así cuando llegaron al hospital no la dejaron pasar con él le dijeron que esperara afuera pasaron horas sus amigas la habían llamado preocupadas les conto lo que había pasado y que se quedara hasta que les dieran noticias de cómo se encontraba otras largas horas pasaron hacia todo para no quedarse dormida estaba sentada en la banca con los ojos cerrados cundo sintió una mano en su hombro

_Señorita ya puede pasar a ver a su novio_

_Ah gracias como se encuentra_

_Bueno gracias a su amarre en la cabeza que usted le hizo no perdió más sangre pudo haber muerto no tiene ninguna fractura en la cabeza le cosimos la herida solamente esta hinchado por golpes supongo tiene el labio partido ahora está dormido_

_Gracias _

_No es nada es mi deber si quiere se queda aquí es tarde para devolverse sola las calles son peligrosas le pediré a un de las enfermeras que le traiga una manta_

_Si gracias de verdad_ camino hasta donde estaba Gray nunca pensé verlo así tenía un vendaje en la cabeza en su mano había una vía donde bajaba suero se veía tan calmado su respiración era lenta hasta se veía bonito pero que carajos estaba pensando se regaño mentalmente se acerco mas y le acomodo los cabellos que no le dejaban ver su ojo la puerta de la habitación se abrió entraba la enfermera con la manta

_Aquí tienes linda_

_Ah gracias_ le dijo tomando la manta

_Descansa nos vemos mañana _

_Si igual_ se despidió acerco la silla para estar cerca de la camilla se hecho la manta encima hacia frio inconscientemente le volvió a tomar la mano a Gray y acomodo la cabeza en el pequeño espacio que quedaba y se durmió

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había recibido la noticia de que su hijo se encontraba en el hospital ese muchachito metiéndose en problemas otra vez esta vez lo iba a oír sino era una cosa era otra que dicha que su madre estaba ahí para ayudarlo pero más bien siente que su madre había malcriado a su hijo era un caprichoso también para su suerte también tenía la ayuda de Ur la nana de Gray era tarde a esta hora seria un chiste ir a ver como se encontraba su hijo iría mañana temprano el director también le había dicho que uno de sus compañeros estaba cuidando de él no tendría por qué preocuparse

Tal y como había planeado se levanto temprano el día siguiente y fue al hospital llego y pregunto por su hijo segundo piso habitación ciento cuatro le dijo la recepcionista tomo el ascensor y busco la habitación al abrirla encontró una joven con la cabeza recostada en la camilla agarrándole la mano a su hijo en un gesto que le pareció muy dulce esa debió ser la compañera de la que hablaba el director se acerco a ella y la movió

_Señorita despierte_

_Mmm_ bostezo abriendo los ojos topándose con un hombre muy parecido con el que se quedo toda la noche rápidamente se levanto de la silla_ Hola buenos días_

_Buenos días_

_Usted debe ser el padre de Gray, yo soy Juvia Conbolt _

_Mucho gusto Juvia soy Silver Fullbuster gracias por quedarte y cuidar de mi hijo _

_No, no es nada es mi compañero es lo menos que podía hacer_

_Este mocoso me va a escuchar cuando despierte siempre metiéndose en problemas…_

_Mmmmm_ un gruñido lo hizo callar su hijo estaba despertando Juvia camino hasta el

_Gray como te sientes_ pregunto tocándole la frente el chico no le contesto la veía confuso

_Que esperas mocoso respóndele a tu compañera a cuidado de ti toda la noche_ le dijo Silver enojado

_ ¿Quién es Gray?_

**Continuara**

**Y que les pareció ey si no les gusta ahórrense sus comentarios ofensivos **

**SI NO TE GUSTA NO LO LEAS Y GUARDATE LOS COMENTARIOS OFENCIVOS **


	8. Capitulo 8

**Aclaraciones **

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

**OCC (Los personajes tendrán diferentes actitudes)**

_**Flash Back**_

**_Diálogos_**

"**Pensamientos"**

**_"Comillas negras"_**

**Cambio de escena**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Se quedo en una pieza que había dicho ¿Quién era Gray? Baya eso era lo único que le faltaba que no recordara nada una parte de ella se sentía aliviada había dicho que era su novia había mentido eso la hubiera metido en problemas el chico los veía confuso reacciono rápidamente a buscar un doctor cuando llegaron de vuelta lo revisaron estaba mejor pero efectivamente había perdido la memoria

_No será por mucho tiempo durara semanas o meses solo hay que ayudarlo a recordar tuvo mucha suerte de que no le pasara nada más esperaremos un día más para que se lo puede llevar a casa_

_Si gracias_

_Bueno Juvia que pena pero tengo mucho trabajo me tengo que ir podrías quedarte con el ten_ dijo dándole una tarjeta con su nombre y número de teléfono_ llámeme si algo pasa y yo los vengo a recoger mañana llamare al instituto y les avisare que te quedaras aquí ah deberás cambiarte no querrás estar con esa ropa hasta mañana le diré al director que te saque ropa y mandare a alguien a dejártela me tengo que ir adiós_ se acercó a su hijo le dio un beso en la frente y se fue

Si quiera le dio tiempo de responder ese hombre era algo manipulador prácticamente le dijo que se quedara ahí con Gray no le molestaba lo que le preocupaba era que perdería clases y como hablaría con alguien que no recuerda nada dio un suspiro se acercó al él se sentó a su lado como empezaría soy Juvia y nos odiamos me hiciste la vida imposible desde que llegue al Instituto Fairy Tail siempre nos pasamos peleando no le podía decir eso

_Ey_ le dijo llamando a atención del chico_ Hola yo soy Juvia_ ja bien hecho pareces una niña de kínder Juvia él la volvió a ver

_Ah hola_

_Bueno esto no será sencillo mmm te llamas Gray, Gray Fullbuster vas al instituto Fairy Tail_

_Aja que es un instituto_ era una broma

_Un instituto es donde vas a estudiar para tener más conocimientos y te ayuda a tener claro que quieres hacer por el resto de tu vida ya sea chef, doctor, maestro y muchas cosas ma_

_A ya en el instituto van más personas_

_Ah sí chicos y chicas_

_Y ¿hay chicas tan bonitas como tú?_ ah que había sido eso los colores le subieron a la cara le había dicho bonita

_Bonita ah pu…pues sí creo que si_ desde cuando tartamudeaba

Le siguió hablando quien era su mejor amigo con quienes siempre estaba que era lo que más le gustaba hacer que era molestar a una chica todo el tiempo era bastante inteligente era muy ordenado y algo arrogante pasaron un largo rato hablando hasta que una de las doctoras les aviso que muy pronto les vendrían a dejar el desayuno y como les habían dicho al rato llego el desayuno la chica les dijo el horario en que les vendría dejar el almuerzo y la cena consistía en arroz, huevo, tocino, café y dos pedazos de pan uno saldo y el otro dulce su estómago rujió ella también tenía hambre no tenía mucho dinero pero al menos le alcanzaba para comprarse el desayuno se levantó de su haciendo sintió que le tomaban la muñeca

_ ¿A dónde vas?_

_Voy por algo de comer_

_No me dejes solo yo te comparto_

_Como crees eso es tuyo solo será un momento no te pasara nada_

_No te vayas_ aquellos ojos grises la veían fijamente no podía ser débil ante eso

_Gray será rápido lo prometo_

_Bien vete_ le dijo soltándola bruscamente salió de la habitación camino por los largos y blancos pasillos del hospital hasta encontrarse con la salida no había una cafetería cerca del hospital así que tuvo que caminar bastante se compró de comer una empanada de pollo y un café luego volvió al hospital entro a la habitación saludo con un ya volví pero no recibió respuesta Gray la estaba ignorando hace unos días estuviera saltando de la alegría que la ignorara pero esta era una situación diferente se sentó a su lado él le dio la espalda costándose de lado que le pasaba solo salió por quince minutos era como cuidar de un niño uno muy berrinchudo bueno pero es Gray Juvia que esperabas respiro profundamente le dio un toque en el hombro

_Gray tienes que bañarte_ él no le contesto_ suficiente no eres un niño Gray deja de ignorarme vete a bañar_ le dijo enojada levantándose de la silla caminando al otro lado para verlo a la cara este se voltio dándole la espalda respiro Juvia _Gray hablo enserio levántate te tienes que bañar_

_No me quiero bañar y vete tu presencia me molesta_ por un minuto pensó que le viejo Gray había vuelto una vena ya resaltaba en su frente aun sin memoria Gray la sacaba de quicio lo tomo del brazo y lo hizo levantarse_ no seas flojo levántate el doctor vendrá pronto a ver cómo estas y no vas a estar sin bañarte_ le dijo jaloneándolo

_Que haces suéltame Juvia te dije que no me quiero bañar_ le decía este enojado usando sus fuerzas para volverse acostar en la cama

_Deja de comportarte así Gray vamos_ lo jalo con fuerza haciendo que tropezaran y cayera Gray encima de ella_ Ouch_ se quejó sobándose la cabeza que golpazo

_ ¿Juvia estas bien?_

_Si tu estas bien_

_Si eres blandita no me hice daño_ ella solo se rio por el comentario de Gray esa sonrisa dejo a Gray hipnotizado

_Que bonita sonrisa tienes_

_ ¿Qué?_ había escuchado bien esta situación ya la estaba incomodando Gray diciéndole bonita y estar en esa posición era aún más incómodo Gray no era muy ligero estaba pesado y n tampoco hacía por donde quitarse de encima y con cada cosa bonita que le decía sentía su corazón palpitar

_Dije eso en voz alta que vergüenza_ le dijo dándole una sonrisa que la dejo sin aliento nunca lo había visto sonreír así solo escuchaba sus estúpidas carcajadas cuanto algo le pasaba a ella tranquilízate corazón deja de palpitar así

_Señorita Juvia aquí le mandan oh Dios mío siento interrumpir_ le dijo una enfermera que venía con una bolsa dándose la vuelta por donde vino que rayos estaba pensando esa chica que hacían rápidamente y con cuidado se quitó a Gray de encima y camino hasta ella

_No interrumpes nada solo nos tropezamos _

_Si ahora se le dice así_

_ ¿Cómo?_ y a esta que le pasa ni los conoce y ya saca conclusiones erróneas muy erróneas

_Disculpe le traje este el Señor Silver le mando esto _le dijo entregándole una bolso cuando la abrió lo que contenía era su ropa que alivio esto de estar con la ropa desgarrada y manchada de sangre no le gustaba luego de darle las gracias a la enfermera por traerla logro hacer que Gray se bañara y que tortura fue eso cuando lo mando a bañarse primero se quejó del agua que estaba muy fría la tuvo que entrar con los ojos cerrados al baño para no ver a Gray desnudo segunda fue lo mismo pero esta vez estaba muy caliente luego de temporizar el agua y dejarla tibia salió del baño en ese corto rato no la llamo más la enfermera le dejo una bata limpia justo a tiempo en que la volvió a llamar cuando entro casi se desmaya al ver a Gray desnudo se había puesto colorada pero no de vergüenza sino de la furia le hizo tirada la bata a Gray después de gritar que era un depravado pervertido y salió del baño

Al rato ella se metió a bañarse ay sí que sentir el agua sobre su cuerpo fue una sensación muy agradable se cambió de ropa y encontró una nota de sus amigas decían lo muy preocupadas que estaban y que Jellal casi se vuelve loco cuando no la vio volver con ellas sonrió Jellal si tomaba el papel de mejor amigo enserio de solo imaginárselo le causaba mucha gracia pero no había leído nada con respecto a su hermano ojala el también supiera donde estaba para no preocuparlo era la primera vez que estaba lejos de él es decir dos días y medio no es mucho pero igual no se habían separado salió de la sala de baño se sentó al lado de Gray conversaron un rato vieron la televisión el doctor paso un par de veces a ver como se encontraba Gray le dio la última dosis suero también les había dicho que les daría la salida hoy en la noche pero tendrían que cuidarlo mucho Juvia llamo al padre de Gray para avisarle lo que le había dicho el doctor este le dijo que él los recogería

Pasaron las horas el Silver llego a recogerlos luego de escuchar atentamente las instrucciones del doctor y que les dieran unas pastillas y cremas para los moretones y el horario en que se tomaría cada una de ellas se fueron Juvia iba junto con Gray en la parte de atrás iban platicando cuando llegaron al instituto su grupo de amigos los esperaba en la entrada que sorpresa se dijo mentalmente Gray se puso detrás de ella y le tomo fuertemente e la mano ella se voltio y le dio una dulce sonrisa y le dijo que ellos eran los amigos de los que le había platicado en el hospital que no debía tenerles miedo aun así Gray no le soltó la mano caminaron hasta ellos muchos lo abrazaban cuando Ultear vio a Gray la hizo empujada abrazándolo fuertemente

_Oye ten cuidado con Gray _

_Tu cállate pobretona_

_No le hables así a Juvia_ todos se quedaron en una pieza al escuchar a Gray decir eso si bien sabían que había perdido la memoria el verlo y oírlo defenderla se les hizo muy raro ya que siempre se la pasaban peleando

_Perdona que dijiste_

_Lo que oíste vámonos Juvia_ le dijo jalándola del brazo esta iba más que sorprendida nunca nadie la había defendido aparte de sus amigas su hermano o Jellal caminaron sin rumbo fijo terminando en la cafetería_ ¿Estás bien? _le pregunto acariciándole la mejilla

_Si estoy acostumbrada a esto_ le dijo quitando la mano de Gray de su mejilla_ hay un chico que me molesta mucho porque soy pobre_

_Debe ser un idiota_

_Sí que lo es, vamos es tarde y tienes que tomarte una pastilla debes descansar_ le dijo dándole la espalda Gray camino tras ella llegaron al pasillo donde se dividían las habitaciones de los chicos y las chicas giro a la izquierda y busco en todas las habitaciones hasta que dio con la que era de Gray que compartía con Natsu y Loke entraron le pregunto a los chicos por la pijama de Gray estos solo soltaron la risa

_Gray duerme en bóxer_ le dijo Natsu

_Si como cualquier hombre normal_

_Hay solo era una pregunta _se quejó busco en la bolsa que traía los medicamentos de Gray se fijó cual se tenía que tomar espero que Gray quedara en bóxer le tendió la pastilla y un vaso de agua hay otra vez en esta situación bueno una parecida a la del hospital

_Ver a Gray así es bueno para ti no Juvia_ se burló Loke

_Cállate Loke _ le dijo molesta abrió el tubo de crema y hizo que gray se sentara para pasársela por los moretones se limpió las manos lo cobijo y le dio un beso en la frente callo en cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que escucho a Natsu y Loke reírse porque había hecho eso acaso un impulso si tal vez el recuerdo de cuando Romeo o su padre se enfermaban siempre hacia eso

_Oye Juvia si tengo un accidente me cuidarías y me darías un beso en la frente también_

_Hay que necio eres Loke ni que fuera tu enfermera personal adiós y cuídenlo bien _

_Si muak_ le molesto Loke estirando la trompa

Ay sí que está mal ese chico no es más que un playboy siempre estaba con un montón de chicas algún día lo patearan entre todas y sería muy feliz al ver eso se carcajeo por dentro

_ ¡Juvia espera!_

_Gray que haces debes descansar_

_Si lo sé solo quería desearte buena noche descansa tu también_ dijo y le dio un beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios Juvia quedo helada estaba sonrojada rápidamente reacciono aparto a Gray de ella abrió la puerta lo empujo

_Ya vete a dormir_ su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho salió huyendo de ahí como una niña que hace una travesura llego a su cuarto y se encerró en el baño que le estaba pasando no podía caer en los encantos de ese estúpido sin memoria solo era otro Gray no el que ella conocía despierta Juvia se puso su pijama y se metió en su cama cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo

.

.

.

**Continuara**

**SI NO TE GUSTA NO LO LEAS Y GUARDATE LOS COMENTARIOS OFENCIVOS **


End file.
